


You smell good

by alan1918



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918





	You smell good

这大概不是个多么人尽皆知的事实，但也不能说没有任何人知道。

 

Hugh杵着下巴坐在椅子上出神，他像自己的角色——金刚狼一样抽了抽鼻子，这大概很少有人会知道，但James闻起来真的很好。

他闻起来像是某种新鲜而充满生命力的东西，留兰香，薄荷，柑橘，很淡的烟味，这些都是James身上的好味道。他闻起来真的很不错，就……只是真的很不错而已。

James凑上前来的时候，Hugh能闻到他身上的那些温暖的气味，隔着镭射眼的皮革戏服，James是那么独一无二。像是阳光的薄荷味，夹杂着皮革的味道——那种本该生冷而充满某种压抑的森冷气息——在James身上却变得温暖干燥。

 

Hugh又抽了抽鼻子，他知道这么做很矫情而且很奇怪，尤其是当他们俩都是男人的时候，这种对于气味的莫名迷恋就显得尤为怪异。但，James……

Hugh揉了揉自己的鼻子。

 

他就真的只是，闻起来很不错而已。

 

Hugh这么想着。

 

时间是上帝给人类的警醒，但有时候上帝却是如此不公平，他轻而易举地让一些人的时间暂停——James看起来就是长不大。

当Hugh在逆转未来的片场看到那个小卷发时，他以为时光真的在逆流。

 

他看起来和2002年没什么两样，“镭射眼”似乎永远都不会老。他和片场工作人员说笑着，把那副本就属于他——很早很早以前，大概十年前就属于他的红英石眼镜重新戴在脸上。哦，他回来了，Cyclops，X战警的小队长。

Hugh在他们拥抱的时候抽了抽鼻子，他的鼻子几乎抵在那小个子的耳朵边。就……老天，Hugh深深地吸了一口气，他闻起来还是和以前那样，留兰香，薄荷，柑橘，很淡的烟味，阳光的气味。

 

他闻起来还是那么好。

 

Hugh以前看过一篇关于气味是人类最难以遗忘的感觉之一的论文，而他现在觉得这简直是世界上最正确的结论。今天下午的时候，他就是这个结论的最佳证明者。

 

他们今天就拍完了镭射眼的戏份，毕竟他在这部戏里的戏份确实不多。这次没有战斗场面，所以James没有换那套皮革的戏服，他只是穿着Scott平时穿着的那套衣服，柔软而舒适的便装，所以当他们拍那场戏的时候，Hugh能够非常轻易地闻到James的味道。

 

他闻起来太好了，Hugh找不到自己停止嗅闻他的理由，他几乎克制不住自己想要离他更近的，他没法用任何借口阻止的冲动。但导演帮了他，他大喊了一声卡！然后James就立刻从镭射眼的外壳里蹦了出来，毫不吝啬地咧出一口白牙，发出wow的感慨，然后笑着耸肩，做出一些稀奇古怪的小动作。而Hugh只是把手收回来，眼神还停留在James的身上，他看着James在那个为了弥补他们身高差距的箱子上跳上跳下，毛衣那种特殊的柔软味道混合着James的气味充盈在Hugh的鼻腔里，而那闻起来，不能再好了。

而Hugh还注意到，James有颗非常非常尖利但美好的虎牙，那让他看起来像是还没长大的孩子，一个闻起来超棒的，无与伦比的孩子。

 

当Hugh躺在床上，头下枕着酒店柔软的枕头时，James的味道依然萦绕在他的鼻腔里。那闻起来像是光，好得不得了。

 

他闻起来很棒，那种干净又清爽的气息在Hugh的脑海里漂浮着，沿着他的脊髓传导到全身每一个部位。它们——那些关于James的东西——在夜晚发酵，传导出一种燥热又隐秘的幽深感，Hugh感觉自己的大脑正在慢慢陷入一种他试图避免的境地。

 

Hugh最后深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，在自己的思绪偏离到某个未知领域前把它滑入黑暗中，那味道还陪着他。

 

好像James就在他身边。

 

Hugh在睡梦里醒过来，这是他的梦境，而它是如此温暖而舒适。

 

Hugh感受到自己正躺在某张床上，身下是随着肌肉舒展而陷开的床垫弧度，他身上盖着一条薄薄的毯子，毛茸茸的触感紧贴着他干燥的皮肤，空气静谧又舒适，弥漫着一种真正安逸的氛围。

 

Hugh闭着眼，他听见身边传来床铺震动的声音，伴随着几下用力的上下起伏，一个温暖的身体滑到了他旁边，就像是遵循着既定轨道的小行星那样——那个味道滑到了这里——他触手可及的地方。

 

他感受到那人在他旁边不安分地动了好几下，他知道那是谁。Hugh紧闭着眼，而他拒绝睁开眼去确认这个既定的事实。

 

味道在他的身边扩散，躺在他身边的人——他背对的那个人刚刚洗完澡，全身都带着潮湿闷热的湿气，那人的脚勾着他的，亲昵而自然，脚趾带着水汽，头发上的水珠滴在Hugh的皮肤上，恼人却并不让人想要拒绝。

 

那人的气味在Hugh的体内扩散，点燃了一种随着心脏跳动而起伏的躁动。那人直起身来用毛巾擦头发，Hugh能听到那些幸运的毛线纤维在毛发上摩擦的声音，那人低低地笑着，脚趾更紧地勾住他的，Hugh能感受到那些形状漂亮的小家伙挠着他的脚背，那人的足背贴着他的足心，他曲起的膝盖抵着他后背的皮肤，这太……怪异，亲密得近乎怪异。

可停留在他身体上的触感太好，他不太想真的失去。

 

“别闹了，”那人说话了，Hugh能想象到他说话时那两颗尖牙在嘴唇间闪动的样子，哦，那是James，Hugh无法再强迫自己不承认这点，出现在他的梦里的是James。

 

“我知道你醒着，嗯？”James，是的，闻起来好得不行的James咯咯笑着和他说话，“你绝对醒着。”

 

Hugh不安地动了动自己的身体，他有点想转过身去，那味道离得太近了，而事情正变得不太合乎常规。

 

James在他身边，那么近的地方。

 

“老天，Hugh，你绝对没睡，你知道吧，你骗不了我，所以转过头，别假装你能睡到天地尽头一样。”James用身体轻轻撞着他，Hugh不想承认在这种情况下听到自己的名字让他感觉心脏无法抑制地开始加速。

 

James的脚趾依然抵着他的，他用脚趾抚摸着Hugh脚上的皮肤，一遍一遍地重复就好像这是他们之间显而易见的默契。

 

Hugh依然紧闭着眼，他背对着James，气味撩拨着他的理智，他感觉眼皮仿佛有了自己的意志，它们不想再成为他重见光明的挡路石。

 

他竭尽全力紧闭着眼，他不能去看。

 

但James，小坏蛋，他一边擦着头发，一边熟稔地和Hugh玩着脚趾游戏，那太过于……Hugh缩了缩肩膀，那太过于亲密了。

 

他不能，他不可以……他不应该睁开眼，他得假装这是个太过于真实……过于怪异的梦，他得闭着眼，而James就会消失，梦境会结束，而气味也不复存在。

 

但他期望的那些没有发生。梦境没有消退，甚至一切都变得更加清晰。他听见James呼吸时的声音，他能想象James上下起伏的胸部曲线，James紧紧勾住他的脚趾。

 

James发出了一声“你这混蛋”一样的叹息，脚上温暖的触感消失了，Hugh在心里意味不明地叹着气。

 

“你赢了，Hugh。老天，我为啥会以为你赢不了。”James又说话了，Hugh能感觉到自己的血液以一种疯狂的速度在他的血管里乱窜，James和他说话时离得太近了，近到那气味仿佛笼罩了他，以一种暧昧的态度。

 

James的重量从床上消失了，气味迅速地撤离。Hugh分不清自己是该庆幸还是惋惜。

 

但气味很快就回来了，它绕到了床的另一边，正对着Hugh的那一边，James从床的另一侧侵入Hugh的空间，不可抗拒地霸占了Hugh全部的底线。

 

James溜进他的怀里，还试图把Hugh手里被攥的紧紧的毯子抽出来些盖在自己身上。

 

他的那头卷毛正好簇拥在Hugh的鼻子两侧，上帝，Hugh感觉自己能为此而窒息，那闻起来棒透了。

 

“现在我要睡觉了，Hugh。”James自顾自地挤进Hugh的怀里去，而后者完全呆滞着听凭他摆弄。

 

“好吧，你就打算这么干一晚上是不是。”James听起来不是真的在生气。“你大概真的挺累的，那么好吧。”他继续说，声音低沉，就在Hugh的耳边，听起来就像是梦呓，“晚安，Hugh。”

 

Hugh睁开了眼，在梦境里，睁开了眼。他看见鹅黄色的墙纸，朦胧的灯光，他看见那头毛毛的卷发。

 

裸露的脖颈，袒露在外的后背。

 

James，James在他身边。

空气仿佛静止了，他听得见自己的心跳。

呼吸声，一声，两声……

忽然一切都安静了。

Hugh睁开眼，他在这儿，酒店里，时间是凌晨3点。 身边空无一人，但气味还在。

 

James的气味，依然停留在这儿。

 

Hugh深深地，吸了一口气。

 

 

END


End file.
